Love is like magic
by A Thousand Dreams
Summary: HPDM. Draco's wings are the only thing that protects Harry from the shadows haunting his mind. Magical creature fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else created by J.K Rowling.

**Beta: Tonihly **

**Dream a Dream **

"I hate you."

"I know that. Do you do it on purpose or are you always so unoriginal?Can'tyou tell me something I don't already know?"

He snorted. "It's all your fault you know. If you weren't Harry Potter, we wouldn't be here" A pale blond haired boy retorted. His face had turned into an ugly sneer that seemed oddly displaced on his face.

"I can hardly change who I am. Besides, if you weren't Draco Malfoy, we wouldn't be here either." This was said by a completely different boy. They couldn't have been more different; Harry had green eyes, messy black hair and his clothes were old and tatty. His appearance was shabby and battered when you saw him overall, although not unattractively so.

Where Harry Potter was dark, Draco Malfoy was light...which was actually quite ironic if one considered their political standings. WhereHarry Potter's clothing was old and unrefined, Draco Malfoy's were of great quality. Though his clothes were simple – just trousers and a grey sweater – they fitted him perfectly and completed his neat appearance.

"Where are we, actually?" Draco asked with a lingering note of disdain in his voice.

Observing him for a moment, the dark haired boy said, "I have no idea. Last thing I know was that I was asleep and you were no where in sight, fortunately. Maybe it's just a dream or a flicker of imagination, but even then, I have no idea why you are here"

"You're not dreaming, Potter. You never pay attention in class do you? Think you're too smart famous probably..."

Harry interrupted him. "And how would you know it's not a dream?

"Because," Draco said nastily, not used to being disrupted, "look around you; do you see the way the grass moves in the wind, the way the clouds change in an rhythm incompressible and with colours so varying? Something _your _mind couldn't possibly make up."

Harry snorted. "I find that hardly a theoretical explanation you learned in a class."

But despite his words, however, now, for the first time he looked around him and found the world exactly as Malfoy described it. They were standing in an large clearing with grass waving in the wind and clouds moving in the sky . He was struck with the feeling that Malfoy was right. The colours were exceptionally bright and the clouds were moving with a rhythm he hadn't noticed before. 'It's too beautiful to be just a dream,' he thought. Suddenly he gasped as something hit him. Although he was seeing everything more clear and more in depth then ever before, he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Quite the contrary," Malfoy continued, "it was in class that I noticed how simplistic your mind is – and because of that I logically concluded that you couldn't possibly make this up, because this world is far too complex for you to understand, never mind dream it."

Draco's insult washed over him but he barely even noticed that the blond had made the comment. 'It's impossible. It must be a dream,' he thought.

"What's with the shocked expression, Potter? Have you finally realised how dim you are?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm not wearing my glasses," He answered, sounding as dazed as he felt.

"So?" Malfoy drawled lazily.

"But I can see clearly!" He exclaimed, frustrated that Malfoy didn't get what this meant.

"So?" Malfoy repeated in the exact same tone. "Anything is possible in a dream."

"But you just said-"Harry began, aghast.

"I said that it couldn't be possibly be _your _dream. My mind, however, is much more than intelligent enough to dream this dream."

Harry smiled triumphantly this time and said teasingly, "so you dream of me often, then?"

"Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically. "I always knew you had no sense of humour at all." But he looked a bit flustered none the less. Harry smirked.

Suddenly a growl interrupted them "What the…"

The beautiful world resolved in a mist of thousand colours ending in just one – white and then darkness.

-----------

Harry jerked awake. His whole body tensed, ready to defend himself if needed. He didn't know where he was but he knew he didn't like it. It was the complete opposite of his last dream – which was peaceful and unreal, but yet satisfying. Like you could speak forever and not notice anything else. But here it was different. He noticed everything and was aware of all of his surroundings. He was cold, hungry, in pain, but most of all, he was completely and utterly alone. Alone in a dark, haunting forest. He shivered. If this was his dream world, then he defiantly preferred Malfoy's dream world. He started when he heard the growl again. He looked around frantically, trying to find out where the noise was coming from. He heard the growl again – louder this time – and realised it was somewhere behind him. He turned around, wincing as he stepped on a twig whilst doing so, resulted in making a loud resounding crack echo through the forest then disappear in the dark and once again silent forest. His heart was beating at a pace that should have been impossible and his breath came out in hitches. He couldn't help but think anything other than the fact he really didn't like it here. He heard something approaching him stealthily.

Suddenly a large black shape charged. Harry fired the first curse he could think off. "Stupefy!" he shouted. But nothing happened. Harry fired curse after curse but yet again, nothing happened. He could only watch as the shape reached him and he then found himself completely helpless. He couldn't see what it was because the shape was blurry due to his eyesight. But at the last possible moment a light shape sprang in front of him, blinding him in a unfamiliar warmness he never felt before.

"Shh, Harry," a soft voice whispered. "It's okay, I will protect you."

He felt nice, warm and protected. He was embraced in strong arms. "Nothing will hurt you, Harry, and no one will touch you." The owner of the strong arms growled at that thought but stopped immediately when he felt Harry tense. "I will not leave you, I'm yours as you are mine," he said reassuringly. At that he felt wings embracing him. Huge white wings, silky to touch but as a shield to all things evil – dreams, nightmares and twisted realities.

----------

A/N : Confusing I know! But trust me, in the next chapter things will make more sense.

I hope you liked it and enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. You can expect an update every two week or so or maybe sooner.


End file.
